Mario All-Star Sluggers
Mario All-Star Sluggers (マリオスタースラッガーズ, Mario Star Sluggers in Japan) is a Mario sports game for the Gamer. It is produced by Gigabyte Gaming. Story It was a nice, hot day, and Mario and his friends were on an airplane flying to Baseball Island. When they arrive, they are greeted by Toadsworth and Toadette. Toadsworth then starts the tour, and the screen cuts to the title screen. Gameplay The game is played the same as Mario Super Sluggers, as the new controllers will be similar to the Wii Remote. It will have players actively swing the remote for pitching, batting, and catching. The control pad is used for walking around in Story Mode and for running in other modes. Modes Baseball Mode Baseball Mode is basically the mode you play baseball. It is the main mode of the game. Story Mode Story Mode is a mode where you can play the story. You don't have to play this mode, but it will be required to play to unlock certain changes. Plot Toy Field The Toy Field returns to this game, but it is a little different. In this mode, one person is running while the other people are in the outfield. Each outfielder gets an item, and then a ball is shot out of the pitching machine. When the player hits the ball, the other players run to catch it. They can throw items at each other or the runner to slow them down. The runner gets a point if they make it to home plate, and an outfielder gets a point if they run and tag the player out in time. All the outfielders have the same speed regardless of the character, but they are faster than the runner. Tourney Tourney is a new mode in the game. In this mode, teams can go against each other in three baseball matches. The winner moves on, and so on. It can be played locally or online. Characters Captains * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Birdo * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Rosalina (NEW!) * Lubba (NEW!) Members Starters * Red Yoshi * Blue Yoshi * Pink Yoshi * Shy Guy * Blue Shy Guy * Yellow Shy Guy * Kritter * Toad * Yellow Toad * Blue Toad * Toadette * Toadsworth * Noki * Green Noki * Pink Noki * Pinita * Blue Pinita * Pink Pinita * Yellow Pinita * Goomba * Paragoomba * Koopa Troopa * Paratroopa * Dry Bones * Green Dry Bones * Hammer Bro * Petey Piranha * Boo * Monty Mole * King K. Rool * Nabbit (NEW!) * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Kamek * Yellow Magikoopa Unlockable * Pink Yoshi * Light Blue Yoshi * Pink Shy Guy * Red Kritter * Blue Kritter * Pink Toad * Green Toad * Purple Toad * Captain Toad (NEW!) * Red Magikoopa * Green Makikoopa * Purple Magikoopa * Red Koopa Troopa * Red Paratroopa * Dark Bones * Fire Bro * Bommerang Bro * Sledge Bro (NEW!) * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * Tiny Kong * Wiggler * King Boo * Monty Mole * King K. Rool * Boom Boom (NEW!) * Pom Pom (NEW!) * Crash Crash (NEW!/First Appearance in Mario series) * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina (NEW!) * Metal Mario Fields The fields are where you play baseball. Mario Stadium is a normal field, but the rest of the fields have different gimmicks that make it harder. The stages are: Starter * Mario Stadium * Peach's Ice Garden * Wario City * Yoshi Park * Daisy's Plant Garden (NEW!) Unlockable * Waluigi's Bob-omb Factory (NEW!) * King Boo's Haunted Mansion (NEW!) * Bowser's Castle Items Sometimes, when a character is batting and running, the oppoent can shoot and item into the outfield to mess up the characters. The items available are: * Green Shell * Bob-omb * Banana Peel * Red Shell (NEW!) * Chain Chomp (NEW!) * Thwomp (NEW!) * Fire Flower (NEW!) References to Other Games * Luigi's Mansion: The field King Boo's Haunted Mansion has similarities to the mansion in this game. * Mario Superstar Baseball: A lot of the gameplay in this game is similar to this. * Mario Super Sluggers: Being a sequel to this game, Mario All-Star Sluggers has nearly identical gameplay to Mario Super Sluggers. The intro of the game also has similarities to the past intro. * Mario Sports Mix: The course Daisy's Plant Garden was inspired by the course of the name Daisy's Garden. * Super Mario Moose: Troopa appears in this game as a downloadable character. * Bowser's Story: General Toadius and Phoebe appear as downloadable characters. * Runner Collection: Toadiata appears as a downloadable character. * Mario Baseball: Triple Play!: The intro of MBTP has similarities to the game's intro. It also includes new controllers for the Nintendo Switch, that are similar to Wii Nunchuks. Beta and Unused Content See: Mario All-Star Sluggers/Beta and Unused Content Trivia Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Mario Fanon Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario All-Star Sluggers Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:2015 Category:Mario All Star Sluggers Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Gamer Category:Game with DLC Category:Games with DLC